Rhythm After Summer
by Gradita's Story
Summary: Aku kehilangan nada dari lagu yang kuciptakan sendiri. /KaiHun!/ ChanHun!/
1. Chapter 1

Seluruh mata tertuju pada langkah kakinya yang mantap di sepanjang koridor. Warna rambutnya yang hari ini berganti lagi tak luput dari perhatian. Selain itu, tujuan kemana ia melangkah yang paling di wanti-wanti seluruh siswa yang ada disana.

Tepat di depan seorang pria dengan seragam yang sama, ia berhenti. Saling berhadapan. Salah satunya sumringah bertemu pujaan hati.

"Say-"

Plakk!

Gumaman seluruh orang menjadi lebih nyaring. Paling banyak bersorak untuk tamparan itu. Seperti mereka mendapat jackpot dari taruhan hari ini.

"Itu ucapan selamat untuk hubungan mu dengan Nayeon"

Hanya sebaris kalimat itu sebelum si surai hitam melangkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan pria yang masih mengusap-usap pipinya. Di luar dugaan, si pria yang baru saja di tampar malah tertawa dan berlari menyusul kekasihnya.

"Tunggu aku babe!"

"Babe kepalamu! Dasar brengsek!"

.

.

.

Oh Sehun, siswa tahun kedua SMA Daehan. Si ketua osis yang selalu dianggap ketua mafia sekolah. Pakaiannya rapi, nilai nya bagus, tapi catatan hitamnya sebanyak Kim Jongin.

Kim Sialan Jongin. Sehun lebih suka menyebutnya seperti itu.

Kekasihnya.

Sudah lebih dari empat bulan ini mereka menjalin hubungan. Layaknya kekasih yang baik di novel romantis, Jongin tidak pernah lupa menjemput Sehun untuk makan siang, dia tidak pernah melewatkan pulang bersama Sehun, juga tidak malu menunjukkan kemesraan di depan siswa lain.

Tapi, bagaiman jika hubungan yang manis itu hanya sekedar bualan?

Dan sialnya, Sehun sudah terlanjur mencintai Kim Brengsek Jongin ini.

.

.

"Aku kehilangan nada dari lagu yang ku ciptakan sendiri"

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Prolog.

Short story macam Defense dan Paper Umbrella.


	2. Chapter 2

Pemandangan saat Jongin sudah lebih dulu berdiri di depan kelas Fisika daripada bunyi lonceng istirahat adalah hal lumrah. Jadwal hariannya tentu menjemput sang kekasih untuk makan siang bersama di kantin. Atau kalau sedang beruntung, mereka bisa berduaan di atap.

Mengabaikan hal yang terjadi kemarin, Jongin tersenyum lebar mendapati Sehun melangkah ke depan pintu. Jongin fikir untuk menghampirinya, nyatanya Sehun hanya lewat, seperti tidak ada sosok tampan itu di depan pintu.

"Baby!"

Masih dengan gulungan buku di tangan serta kacamata baca yang masih melekat di tulang hidung, Sehun menulikan telinga. Jongin pun tidak berniat menyamakan langkah, hanya terus mengikuti dari belakang dan mengulang kata 'baby' berkali-kali.

Sampai Sehun jengah dan berbalik untuk sekedar menggeplak kepala Jongin dengan gulungan buku. Jongin mengaduh sekali dan kembali tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Berhenti disitu, Jongin" ketus Sehun ketika Jongin kembali akan mengikutinya.

"Tapi aku ingin ke kantin" Jongin sok memelas. Dan sialnya lagi, hanya ada satu arah menuju kantin.

"Berjalan lima meter di belakangku"

"Oke babe"

Sehun kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah menuju kantin. Hanya di lima langkah pertama, Jongin kembali membuntuti seperti anak ayam kehilangan induk.

.

.

"Jadi kau akan duduk di samping Sehun atau di samping Nayeon?" suara Guanlin menggema di seluruh kantin, Jongin diam-diam menyumpahinya.

"Tentu saja di sebelah kekasihku" sahut Jongin tak kalah nyaring sambil mendekati meja yang diduduki Nayeon.

Guanlin terkekeh dangan gelengan kepala tak habis fikir. Sekilas ia melirik pada Sehun yang tidak mengangkat kepala sama sekali dari karinya. Senyum Jongin itu bisa membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut. Jadi ketika ia duduk di samping Nayeon dan tersenyum satu senti, gadis cantik itu seolah akan memberikan seluruh hidupnya pada Jongin.

"Tapi lain kali saja ya. Pria tampan ku sedang ingin bersamaku" kata Jongin yang kemudian beralih ke samping Sehun, sekejap melunturkan binar di wajah Nayeon. Guanlin lagi tertawa di tempat duduknya.

Sehun tidak menoleh sama sekali saat Jongin merapatkan duduk di sampingnya dan mengecup pipinya sekali.

"Hunnie sayang"

Perut Sehun mual mendengar rengekan menjijikan itu.

"Kenapa marah sih?" gemas Jongin, mencubit pipi Sehun yang kini mulai berisi.

Plakk!

"Jangan ganggu aku"

Jongin mengusap tangannya yang kembali digeplak Sehun.

"Kenapa suka sekali melakukan kekerasan?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan. Pergi sana"

"Tidak mau"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sayang kamu"

Ingatkan Sehun untuk membeli obat migrain sepulang sekolah nanti.

.

.

.

Tidak tau malu.

Brengsek.

Itulah yang Sehun pikirkan ketika lagi-lagi Jongin membuntutinya sepanjang perjalanan dari sekolah ke rumah. Rumah mereka berlawanan arah omong-omong.

Setelah hari sebelumnya menyatakan cinta seenak jidat pada ketua cheerleaders Daehan, Jongin bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seperti biasanya.

Ya, seperti biasanya.

Karena hal seperti ini sudah . .

Kemarin bisa saja Jongin menyatakan cinta ke Nayeon, dan besok mungkin Mina yang akan menjadi targetnya. Jongin melakukan itu ketika ia sendiri yang berteriak lantang di depan aula sekolah saat penerimaan siswa siswi baru bahwa Sehun adalah kekasihnya.

Orang gila ini.

Sehun tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara menghadapinya.

"Sudah sampai. Pulanglah" kata Sehun di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Aku mau mampir" sahut Jongin, mendahului Sehun masuk rumah.

"Untuk apa?" hentakan kaki Sehun sedikitnya membuat Jongin tersenyum. Ia tidak perduli dan tetap melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu

"Bertemu mertuaku"

"Mertuamu disini, Jongin"

Sehun mengerang ketika melihat Jongin menghampiri ibu yang sedang merangkai bunga di ruang tamu. Ibunya itu sangat menyukai Jongin entah kenapa.

"Bunga itu kalah cantik dari ibu mertua"

Ya, karena mulut manisnya.

Sehun masih berdiri di samping tangga untuk menyaksikan interaksi antara Jongin dengan ibu. Sesekali ia berdecih ketika Jongin sudah mulai mengadu tentang kekerasan fisik yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Dia selingkuh dengan ketua Cheers, bu" kata Sehun sebelum menaiki tangga. Ibu menatap Jongin meminta penjelasan.

"Sehun mendengar hoax kemarin" kilah Jongin dengan cengiran lebar.

.

.

Sehun telah selesai mandi dan memilih berbaring sambil bermain game daripada menemani Jongin menonton kartun di lantai bawah. Suara tawa nya masih bisa terdengar sampai ke kamar Sehun.

Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum. Jongin dengan segala tingkah nya memang kadang terlihat menyebalkan. Tapi itu juga yang membuat Sehun terhibur. Perhatiannya, sikap sok romantisnya, tawanya, Sehun hanya menyukai itu.

Tapi jika mengingat lagi tentang hubungan mereka, segala hal yang terjadi layaknya candaan tidak lucu yang berakhir saat itu juga.

"Memikirkan ku?" suara Jongin di ambang pintu kamar mengalihkannya dari game yang sudah berakhir di ponsel.

"Ya" sahut Sehun sambil bangkit dari kasur dengan rambut masai yang bergerak tertiup angin dari jendela terbuka.

Jongin tersenyum dan mendekat, duduk di samping Sehun. Tangannya yang tidak bisa diam kembali berulah di rambut Sehun, mengacaknya lalu merapikannya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

Hening sesaat. Sehun tidak peduli pada jemari Jongin yang masih memainkan anak rambutnya. Cerah di luar sana menandakan bahwa pertengahan musim panas baru saja di mulai. Sehun tidak suka panas, tidak suka dingin, dan dia benci Jongin.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau menjauh dariku"

Sehun kembali membiarkan ketika tubuhnya di putar menghadap Jongin. Pria itu berhenti tersenyum dan hanya menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, alasan apa yang bisa membuatku meninggalkanmu?"

Sehun taunya mendecih dan memalingkan wajah. Muak dengan segala candaan Jongin yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Bukankah hubungan kita hanya bahan taruhanmu dengan teman-temanmu? Lalu cinta apa yang kau maksud Kim Jongin?"

Seandainya segala hal di masa lalu bisa di perbaiki, Sehun ingin menutup telinga dan mata dari kenyataan.

Saat ia kembali menatap Jongin, pria itu bukan lagi kekasihnya yang romantis dan perhatian dengan senyum miring yang kini terukir mantap di bibir penuhnya.

Jongin..

"Selama taruhan itu belum berakhir, kau masih milik ku Sehun"

Cinta seperti apa yang kau maksud?

.

.

.

Jongin terserang demam sejak kemarin. Sehun menjadi satu-satunya yang kerepotan merawat pria yang kini sama sekali tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Suhu tubuhnya hampir empat puluh derajat tapi masih keras kepala tidak mau dirawat. Alhasil, Sehun hanya memanggilkan dokter ke apartemen kekasihnya itu.

Jongin menjadi sangat manja. Makan dan minum minta di suapi, ke kamar mandi harus di temani, belum lagi Sehun harus membersihkan badannya.

"Lihat! Kemana Nayeon mu itu saat kau sakit seperti ini? Aku lagi kan yang kau repotkan"

Jongin memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tidur. Omelan Sehun sudah terulang-ulang sejak ia datang ke apartemen.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya babe"

Sehun mendelik, "kau putus lagi?"

"Sejak awal aku memang tidak ada hubungan dengannya" Jongin terbatuk setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun dengan sigap memberinya minum.

"Kau sudah mau mati begini masih saja berbohong"

"Ya Tuhan, kekasihku manis sekali"

Jongin mengelus-elus kepala Sehun yang berwajah masam. Pria putih itu kemudian keluar dari kamar. Hanya beberapa menit sampai pintu kamar terbuka lagi dan Sehun kembali dengan semangkuk bubur yang masih beruap panas.

Luput dari pandangan Sehun bagaimana senyum Jongin sehangat bubur yang ia buat.

"Ini debutku membuat bubur" kata Sehun, menyerahkan mangkuk pada Jongin yang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sebelum Jongin berkata sesuatu yang konyol lagi, Sehun lebih dulu menyuapkan bubur itu.

Jongin hampir tertawa melihat bagaimana mata Sehun bergerak menunggu responnya.

"Enak sayang" kata Jongin.

Sehun mendesah lega diam-diam.

"Walau gulanya kebanyakan dan nasinya masih mentah"

Sehun berdehem dan ingin melarikan diri dengan bubur mentah miliknya sebelum tangan Jongin menahan lengannya.

"Aku lapar dan harus minum obat"

"Tapi-"

"Suapi aku"

Siang yang panas hari jumat itu, Jongin menghabiskan semangkuk bubur rookie hasil tangan kekasih nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
